Aufklärung: Save Me, Please
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Saat cinta bertemu di dunia yang berbeda/Based on the movie 'Langit Ketujuh'/Prekuel dari fic Aufklärung/NaruSaku/Romance/Spiritual/Full Summary Inside/Mind to RnR? :)


**Aufklärung**: _Save Me, Please_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. AU. Romance/Spiritual. Naruto and Sakura.

**Based on the movie "Langit Ketujuh, directed by Rudi Soedjarwo"**

**.**

_**~saat cinta bertemu di dunia yang berbeda~**_

_**.**_

**Hola, ini **_**fic **_**baru Elven. Seperti biasa idenya sama sekali tidak original, makanya Elven kasih sumber dari mana Elven dapat ide. Kalau original biasanya malah pengen Elven bikin novel hehe. Oh ya Elven kasih genre-nya spiritual. Bener nggak ya? Ada saran?**

** Selamat membaca**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang otaku dan _mangaka_ sukses yang bersahaja, namun terkadang naif. Dan Haruno Sakura, seorang perempuan pintar peraih penghargaan Miss Jepang, yang selalu merasa tidak puas dengan hidupnya karena itu ia selalu mengejar penghargaan. Suatu ketika, mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Namun, ada sesuatu yang jahat yang membatalkan hari tunangan mereka. Naruto pun mencoba menerima takdir jika Sakura akan mati karena berhari-hari koma akibat kecelakaan parah yang dialaminya. Tapi yang ia sadari berikutnya, roh Sakura mendatanginya untuk meminta pertolongan. Dan yang Naruto sadari juga, hanya ia yang bisa melihat dan berbicara langsung dengan Sakura. Lalu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? Karena ia juga sangat ketakutan….

Prolog

.

.

Bau khas rumah sakit menusuk-nusuk hidung Naruto hingga membuatnya mual. Sejak dulu ia benci dengan aroma rumah sakit. Memang ia jarang sekali berada di rumah sakit. Tapi meski demikian ia tidak mau beranjak dari sana sebelum menerima kejelasan. Ini begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga menunggu adalah hal yang sudah sepatutnya ia lakukan.

Hari ini hampir menjelang fajar. Seseorang meneleponnya, bahwa calon istrinya Haruno Sakura masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Dan ia langsung mengetahui dari suara di seberang jika yang meneleponnya adalah Haruno Kizashi, calon mertuanya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Naruto langsung menuju ke ruangan operasi. Di ruang tunggunya ia melihat Kizashi duduk sembari tertunduk. Namun calon mertuanya hanya melihatnya sejenak lalu menunduk lagi. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia mendiamkan Naruto dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Naruto pun paham dan tidak menanyakan apa-apa pada Kizashi. Ia tahu betul jika calon mertuanya itu sedang syok berat menerima kenyataan ini. Terlebih Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya. Anak yang akan mewarisi perusahaan Haruno _Corporation_. Naruto tahu betul jika ia sangat menyayangi Sakura lebih dari apa pun.

Saat ini operasi pada Sakura sedang berlangsung, entah kapan akan selesai. Namun Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu kepastian. Lagi pula ini adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha dicintainya.

Sakura dan Naruto dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing. Dan seharusnya besok hari mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Undangan sudah disebar dan tentu saja akan dibatalkan karena keadaannya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pertunangan.

Tak berapa lama, Kizashi dan Naruto menyadari bahwa lampu tanda operasi berjalan telah mati. Itu artinya operasi telah selesai dilaksanakan. Dokter yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau pun keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Sontak Kizashi pun segera menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Dok? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia akan segera sembuh, kan?"

Dokter Tsunade pun membuka maskernya. "Tim dokter berhasil menutup luka parah yang ada di kepalanya, namun saat ini anak Anda tidak sadarkan diri. Saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan ia akan terbangun, tapi saya dan dokter lain akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkan putri Anda," jelasnya. Ia lalu permisi karena masih ada pasien lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Kizashi pun tidak mengungkapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia melihat anak semata wayangnya di pindahkan ke ruangan ICU untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Lalu mengikuti hingga berdiri di jendela ruangan ICU. Selain dokter dan suster dilarang masuk. Saat ini Sakura belum diizinkan dijenguk secara langsung ke dalam ruangan.

Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Ia lalu berdiri di samping Kizashi. Matanya menatap miris Sakura yang berada di dalam. Tubuh gadis itu dibalut perban di sana-sini. Tampaknya kecelakaan yang Sakura alami cukup parah.

"Kizashi-_san_!" suara seseorang terdengar di lorong ICU, orang itu berlari menuju Kizashi.

Sejurus Kizashi menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia cukup mengenal sosok itu. Ia adalah mantan pacar Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang dari ekspresinya tersimpan kekhawatiran yang besar.

Namun Kizashi tak menjawabnya. Ia malah kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang terbaring lemah di sana. "Apa Sakura malam ini ingin mengunjungimu?"

"Ya, Kizashi-_san_," jawab Sasuke mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku menjemputnya sehingga tidak terjadi hal seperti ini."

Kizashi lalu menatap Sasuke dengan garang. "Seharusnya Sakura tidak pernah mengunjungimu. Apakah kau yang mengundangnya? Kau tidak tahu besok dia akan bertunangan dengan Naruto?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun terkejut. Jadi Sakura berniat kabur agar tidak jadi bertunangan dengan dirinya?

"Tapi Kizashi-_san_, Anda tahu betul jika Sakura dan aku saling mencintai—"

"Pergi dari sini! Jangan membuatku tambah pusing dengan omong kosongmu itu! Sakura sudah memiliki calon suami, itu yang harus kau tahu!" potong Kizashi.

Sasuke ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi urung ia lakukan karena ia tidak ingin menambah runyam masalah. Ia pun memutuskan pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum itu ia menyadari Naruto sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia pun membalas pandangan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. _Mangaka _itu yang telah mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Sakura, gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Sementara itu Naruto melihat Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak ada niat merebut Sakura dari Sasuke kok, tapi permintaan ibunya ini tidak bisa ia tolak. Ia memang masih berusaha mencintai Sakura.

"Naruto…."

"Ya, Kizashi-_san_?" panggilan Kizashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. akhirnya calon mertuanya itu mengajaknya bicara juga.

"Maafkan aku jika besok pertunangannya dibatalkan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Apa boleh buat, Kizashi-_san_. Semua ini terjadi di luar kendali kita."

Kizashi sangat bersyukur memiliki calon menantu yang pengertian. Sejak awal menjodohkan putrinya dengan anak sahabatnya Namikaze Minato, ia tahu betul jika ia tidak salah pilih. Naruto dan Sakura sudah ditakdirkan bersama, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Terlebih Naruto adalah seorang _mangaka _sukses yang karyanya sudah dikenal sampai ke mancanegara. "Untuk sementara waktu, jadwal pertunangan belum bisa ditentukan kembali sampai Sakura sembuh total."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia berharap jika pertunangannya dibatalkan saja. Ia tahu betul jika Sakura sama sekali tidak mencintainya, dan ia sendiri menerima perjodohan itu karena menghargai kemauan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi sepertinya ia masih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Jika Sakura tidak bangun—"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kizashi-_san_," potong Naruto cepat-cepat. "Sakura pasti akan bangun dan sembuh seperti sedia kala."

Kizashi pun mengangguk. Memang saat ini ia butuh kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya seperti itu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia pergi ke kaki gunung Fuji di Shizuoka. Ia berjalan di pinggir danau yang membentang luas di sana. Kakinya melangkah ke satu tujuan, yaitu beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang ditanaminya di sana khusus untuk melamar Sakura. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura. Setelah enam bulan masa pengenalan, ia memberanikan diri melamar Sakura di tempat yang sangat indah itu. Ia memang belum begitu mencintai Sakura, tapi setidaknya ia ingin menciptakan kenangan khusus.

Naruto mengetahui dari Kizashi jika Sakura sangat menyukai bunga mawar, maka dari itu ia pun menanam sendiri bunga mawar sampai tumbuh dengan subur di pinggir danau di dekat kaki Gunung Fuji itu. Meski pada akhirnya Sakura sama sekali tidak terlalu bahagia; hanya sudi mengambil mawar yang Naruto berikan padanya, tanpa mengucapkan jawaban ya atau tidak. Tapi Naruto tahu setidaknya Sakura tidak menolak karena memang gadis itu tidak bisa menolak. Sakura pasti juga menghargai kemauan ayahnya, meski berkali-kali juga ia berusaha menunjukkan ia tidak ingin dijodohkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam udara segar yang berada di sekitar sana. Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan mulai menggambar mawar yang tinggal tunasnya saja. Suatu hari jika tidak rusak mawar itu akan kembali tumbuh dengan bunga yang baru. Tapi rasa-rasanya ia akan bingung memberikannya kepada siapa. Tak lupa ia menambahkan danau dan Gunung Fuji di sketsanya itu.

"Aku tidak masalah kok tidak menikah. Yang penting aku bisa menggambar sampai akhir hayatku," ujarnya. Kelihatan naif memang, tapi begitulah sifat Namikaze Naruto. Ia selalu berusaha menerima takdir yang sudah diguratkan Tuhan untuknya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Haruno Sakura berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu ke mana akan pergi. Yang jelas ia ingin meminta pertolongan. Kepada siapa? Ia masih terus mencari. Seluruh orang yang ada di sana tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Yang jelas ia harus sesegera mungkin mencari pertolongan karena ia tahu sedang berada dalam bahaya besar. Ia dapat menembus benda-benda padat. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa ia sudah mati, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ia melihat layar EKG-nya sendiri yang masih bergerak dinamis. Itu artinya ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Ia pun memutuskan mencari pertolongan ke luar rumah sakit.

"Aku harus meminta bantuan Sasuke-_kun_. Semoga saja ia bisa melihatku," ucapnya penuh harap.

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

**Chapter awal jadi segini dulu ya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? **

**Silakan buat yang mau review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
